


The Lay of the Werewolf

by frog_skeltons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Marauders, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_skeltons/pseuds/frog_skeltons
Summary: There is a ferocious beast known in many a land as the werewolf. Feared beyond all else, for three nights a month a man is changed from his human form to that of a mad creature. Tales have long been told of the gruesome nature of such an animal. However, this is not one such tale. This is the story of the most kind werewolf, his most loyal friend, and the King he held most beloved of all.~~~~~~This is fic is inspired by one of my favourite folktales, so rather than a emotional masterpiece with complex characters, its more of a bedtime story with kings, knights, and mythical creatures. So if your looking for something short and sweet with a happy ending because this sub fandom is depressing as hell, you will hopefully enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Lay of the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic I've actually finished and posted, which is, something. I did most of it at 3am and its based around the Lay of the Were-wolf by Marie de France, a 12th century lay (like a folktale meant to be recited and performed to a crowd), which is why the writing style is a *little* odd, I tried to stick to a similar format (far from my usual writing style so it made be a bit clunky). I hope you enjoy!  
> Note - This hasn't been beta read, so apologise in advance for mistakes.

The fable I am to tell you is one of a beast known in near every land, from the iciest of mountains to the sweltering deserts, from our ancient ancestors to this very day. Werewolves are most terrifying creatures, said to run wild in the woods, mad with hunger as they seek their human prey -- at no fault of their human counterpart -- feared beyond exception. You have likely heard of the ways in which they ravish their victims, only for the wretched curse to spread further. I must tell you, this story is not one of such horror, nor some thrilling hunt. So, hearken close, to the tale I have to tell.

In a country of mountainous lakes and sloping forest, there dwelt a Lord and his wife who were marvellously loved. Lord Remus Lupin was a kind man, young and fair, with hands that had known years of labour and scars that trailed his body from days he would not speak of. It was well known among the people of his land that he had risen from a lowly servant to a great friend of the King, growing up alongside him and his knights and fighting tremendous battles against the kingdom’s many foes, their final assault had seen the defeat of the prior King and Queen themselves, cementing King Sirius as the next great sovereign. Remus had been rewarded with both a title and the land, as well as the hand of the King’s fair cousin Lily.

For as loved as the Lord was, Lily was loved tenfold, she cared for the people with a deep benevolence and sort to it that her husband’s duties were done properly. The two of them made for a fine pair, both handsome, caring, and good; loving each other wholly, though never bearing a child. Of course, to those close enough to them it was rather clear why, particularly when they visited the royal court. The room set out for them as always would remain untouched, Lily’s most trusted maid Marlene knew to help her dress in Sir James Potter’s chambers, while Remus’ young squire Peter had – quite accidentally – found his master in none other than the royal bed.

Despite this, they made themselves quite happy. Lily herself could hope for little more, partnered to a man she could easily call her friend who trusted her judgement irrefutably; and able to see her beloved - a man of high standing who had long since been prohibited from marrying her due to her bastard lineage. The only grief she could think to raise was that of her husband’s strange affliction. For a whole three days each month he would be absent from her, returning hardly able to stand with aching joints and new scars he poorly attempted to hide.

One month in the early spring, she set about asking him of it the day he returned. While they took their supper in the hall, he braced himself with lingering pain each time he raised the fork to his mouth.

“Remus,” said she, “Sweet friend, I must ask you something though I believe it may anger you.”

He glanced up, locking their eyes with a sheepish concern, “Ask what you will.”

She turned toward him, taking one of his hands in both her own, “You already know my question, though I must have an answer,” she held tighter, willing him not to pull away as he had done the few times she had asked before, “Each month you leave this place for three nights and each month you return, sick and pale, in such pain. Even my dearest James worries for you, though he says it is had plague you from your youth, Sirius would not tell you himself of course, but I know from his writing he grows more concerned each month that passes.”

He glanced away, conflict raging in his deep green eyes, “No good will come with any of you knowing, you will be horrified, and rightfully so,” he paused, contemplating his next words that came out as barley a murmur, “I- I fear even Sirius would withdraw himself from me, and I should be lost indeed.”

She said little more, tenderly caressing the back of his hand, “You will never lose us, any of us.” The promise was short and quiet, but he knew she meant it with great certainty, as deeply as she could feel. Somehow it brought him a comfort he did not believe he had known since his youth.

Weeks passed, and the subject was not mentioned again. Despite this it seemed to gnaw at him, as they sat together in the library, as he wandered through the woods to try and clear his thoughts, as he lay up at night writing letters to his beloved, away across the channel till the summertime. Soon, he had made his resolve.

Not a week from the next moon he sort her, in his own study writing a request to the nearby townsmen, with a breath that seemed to take all the air from his lungs, he revealed what he dare, “Lily, I’m a werewolf. For three nights a month I am changed and must strip to nothing, living in the thickest woods of the forest in a most beastly form, to protect my fellow man.”

She glanced up from her writing, watching with contemplative eyes as he panted from the exhaustion of the act. “You truly believed I would betray my honour to you for such a thing?” She stood and held him close, “I love you better than the world dear friend.” He relaxed, returning the embrace with a deep relief.

As she released him, Lily looked upon him with a fresh face of worry, “Where do you go for such a thing? It cannot be a painless endeavour.”

He shook his head, “It its within this little wood, though I dare not say more than that. To turn back from the wolf to a man I must have my own clothing, I hide them not far from here and if they were taken, I would be trapped in my bestial form.”

She nodded, a smile forming as she took him in her arms once more, the two far more the happier now the burden was shared. However, it was not long to last, for outside the doorway, a maiden stood listening, the very sister of the Lady.

Petunia had long fallen behind her sister, unable to marry much better than the local tax-collector despite her mother’s royal blood, and though she and her husband had been welcomed to the Lord and Lady’s home with open arms, it was never enough. From her sister’s beautiful red hair, to her sharp wit and mind, to her long rendezvous to the royal castle, it all stoked the burning jealousy that thrived in the girl’s heart. With the newfound terror at her wedded brother’s nature, the wicked flame swiftly solidified into a cold core of bitter hatred.

Immediately, she sort after a knight her sister had once spurned, Sir Severus, who had placed his loyalties to the wrong blood in the previous war, leaving him near death at the hands of King Sirius. He had long held an obsessive love for her sister, only twisted further in its mania when her true lover James had stopped him. For as cruel as she was, Petunia was sly and clever, and soon penned the man a letter making her purpose plain.

“ _Fair friend_ ,” said she, “ _Be happy. That which you have coveted for so long, I will grant without delay. Never again will my sister deny your suit, should you be able to complete a simple task for me._ ”

Only once she received the reply confirming his loyalty, did she explain the business of their Lord, what he was, where he went, and of the danger he possessed. Thus, on his next journey Remus did not venture into the forest alone. When he hid his clothing in the hollow of a tree, when screams of agonising pain became guttural howls, when the creature within him overtook his mind and soul and he went deeper into the wood, he was unable to turn back.

Many a man searched the woodland, scoured every hollow, surveyed every cave, nook, and cranny. The King to, on his return, went bounding into the forest, he near ransacked the place till the frost grew upon the meadows and the first snowfall came. Yet, no trace of the Lord was ever found. Beside herself with grief, his presumed widow never told of his secret, for a month she did not speak at all. Soon, with people to care for and a land to maintain she was forced to remarry, and despite Sir James’ begging, little could be done to prevent Sir Severus from having her hand. More than a year passed, and Remus Lupin was not seen or heard from by a single human soul.

~~ \--------------------------------------------------- ~~

In the time that passed King Sirius often found himself hunting in those very same woods, unable to sever the hope the hung to his heart, that after so long his beloved would wander from the brush, arms open and waiting to hold him again. Sometimes he would catch himself, staring off into the trees and wondering if there were some deeper, uncharted part of the forest – he’d berate himself until his saw his closest knight watching the silhouette of the castle at the trees edge, the same lost look haunting his eyes.

On one such hunt, at the time of year when the cold had not yet set in but the leaves were all in golden array, they came upon a wolf. The hounds had been released in the early morning, running this way and that, as they soon set up the scent of a larger animal. At the view, the huntsman blew his horn, the whole pack on the heels of a wolf that seemed a little larger than any other of its kind. The party followed him till the sun brushed the horizon, the creature torn and bleeding, near completely solitary and refusing to fight back.

Just as the King was to make the call to have the poor beast killed, Sir James placed a hand upon his arm to stop him, though he did not speak a word. No one did, all fixated on the strange wolf before them, slowly made its way toward the king, head bowed in submission at it looked upon him for pity and grace.

“Merlin,” said James, “This marvellous thing, a beast who has the sense of a man. He cries for mercy, although he cannot speak. Beat off the hounds, Sirius, and let no man do him harm.”

Sirius simply looked down from his horse in wonder, captivated by the creature looking up at him. For his eyes not only held the sense of man, but were a shade of darkened green he feared he would never see again. “Yes- Yes of course, no more hunting today, we shall return to our home with this wonderful quarry.”

They turned about and rode to his castle with great speed, the wolf by his King’s side the entire journey, as loyal as any dog. Whence they returned, many were weary, though soon found the wolf to be a most debonair and kindly. Even the King’s young brother, Prince Regulus - known for his colder temperament – soon took a liking to the animal that he showed with few others in the palace. Truly, it took very little time at all for the court to become well acquainted with the dog, many commenting on how he was seemingly the first thing to make the dear King smile in the year passed.

Of course, few natural creatures could find such deep loyalty, and though rarely commented on, the wolf was certainly the largest any had seen, and his eyes, almost human in here emotion, far from that of a predator. In the year that had passed, trapped inside a body he had long thought not his own, Remus had begun to take control.

Within the form that had for so long forsaken him, he was shocked to find a kind of solace. Living within the royal walls provided him with near all his could wish, days spend hunting with the man who was once his dear brother in arms, running alongside James’ horse as they surveyed the King’s lands. Sometimes he would join him to that wood where he had lived, James would murmur of the love had had lost, Remus’ own dear Lily resigned to a life with a man who forbid her from court. Once or twice, he caught a glimpse of her from afar, though far from the childish courting of their youth he would watch as James turned to his brothers with glazed over eyes and a lump in his throat. At once he knew she could never had betrayed him so.

In the evenings he would find himself tending to the young prince, the two of them curled up by the fire in the library. On occasion he would read aloud, more often Regulus would simply sit petting the wolf, whispering all his great fears and worried. Remus often thought for a boy so small he had a great deal of them, he’d find himself wishing he could offer so much more than a gentle whine of support, resting his head on the boy’s knee and looking up at him, eyes swimming with emotions he could never speak.

But out of it all, the mornings, days, and eves, it was the nights he truly found peace. As the sun slipped beneath the horizon, no one batted an eye as he padded his way to the King’s chambers and curled up at the end of the King’s bed. Though, it was never long before he found himself tucked up beside the man, a hand scratching his ears, his heart bleeding as he listened to his beloved mourn him. For there, in the silence dark, Sirius would mutter each of there memories, reciting them like great poems of old. Sometimes he would laugh, smile so fondly, more often – at the beginning – he would cry. Soon it all faded, not acceptance, just a dulled blade of grief. Those nights he told Remus everything, every love, anger, and apology left unspoken, every regret that weighed so deeply on his heart.

It was a pain like no other. Staring at those silver eyes and fond smirk, watching it falter with the sorrow that came. However, when he awoke beside him, knowing his lover was safe and as happy as he could be, it was worth the ache that made his chest cave in. For two years, that was what he knew, and for two years he was content. Listen close however, for a great chance did befall them.

~~ \--------------------------------------------------- ~~

King Sirius held a high court, to which every vassal, baron and lord of his land did attend. Among those bidden, the same Sir Severus who had wed poor Lily not three years before. He came to the castle richly gowned, despite that hardships that had befallen the people of his land, greeting the King and his closest knight with a callous, cold sneer.

Remus had marked him from the moment he entered, watching close as the man approached his friends. As ever the least confrontational, he remained at his King’s side, it was only when the knight remarked on the luck of dear Lily to have remarried, “Given prior, sickly companion,” that he sprang upon the man and seized his arm between his jaws.

Though the Sirius did not intervene, he was swiftly pulled from the screaming knight, who was soon tended to. For as much as he was threatened, the deed went unpunished, and one of the perpetrators of his fate was secured in his mind. Thus, once and twice again he set upon Sir Severus, often little more than a threatening growl, but the men still marvelled over how such a sweet and serviceable beast could treat the Lord with such malice. Within the hour it had been decided that surely Severus had committed some act against the creature, for he had not an ounce of hatred in his body until that moment. Right wary of his foe, the knight’s cruel taunts ceased until the end of the night, where he left in great haste at little surprise to his peers.

Remus’ anger, no matter how furious, was soon sedated by a thankful murmur from Sir James, who for a moment seemed to look to the wolf a little deeper. The thought seemed to cross him for a moment, recognition fluttering across his gaze that was quickly wiped away. Then, more than ever Remus became set on his goal of finding what person had inflicted that curse upon him.

~~ \--------------------------------------------------- ~~

Not a long while after, the King set about hunting. Once more returning to the woods Remus had called home for so long, with him came his wolf and fair company. Upon nightfall they set about a place to stay, and were welcomed into the home of Lady Lily, her husband soon making his excuses to leave upon seeing the beast. For as much malice and he had to the man, he had in doting love for Lily, running to her upon their arrival and remaining unwavering from her side until they retired to sleep. As they dined and spoke, she often watched him, near daring herself to believe what had seemed impossible for so long. However, she would almost away return to there meal with a distance look of pain and deep regret, regret for an action he only hoped she knew was never her own fault.

By the morning, the Lady’s sister had chosen to pay a visit before the King’s departure - having left the castle for her own home gifted by Sir Severus. However, when she entered the chamber, a great realisation struck Remus, and neither chain nor man could restrain the fury of the wolf. Breaking from his bonds he sprang at Petunia’s face and bit the very nose from her visage. From every side men ran to the aid of the wailing woman, beating off the wolf from his prey, they were little further from cutting him to piece. Even Sirius watched in disbelief and fear, knowing little could be done to save even the most loyal dog gone rabid. He would have indeed perished at the hands of his brothers, if it had not been for Lily herself, who bravely dove in front of the creature staving off the angered and frightened folk.

“Sire, hearken to me. This creature is always beside you, among your council, there is not one man here that had been wronged by him. He has only done evil to this lady and my husband, both of whom I have long suspected conspired in the disappearance of my Lord who was once so close and private to you heart.”

The King held up his hand, calling off his guard with a relieved but cautious gaze, “Why do you mention such a thing?”

“He once told me a grave secret my King, which shall make me sound wicked should I repeat it, but I am certain my sister somehow knows.”

He nodded, and while some looked ready to dismiss her words, upon looking at the wolf bloody and beaten upon the ground, he knew the council to be good. Within the hour both Severus and Petunia were locked away and made to speak of that which they knew. From the knight, they heard bitter words of monstrous men who threatened his beloved, but from the lady, lips loosened by fear, they were recounted the whole tale.

Soon Lily gathered the few robes of his she had hidden away, her husband long since ordering they all be burnt, and the wolf was carried to the chambers that were once his own. They left him a while, Sirius pacing around the hall when echoing howls turned into screams of anguish. At once he set upon the room, followed close by James and Lily, coming again into the room.

In the doorway he found himself frozen, for upon the bed, his own Remus lay. Tucked up like a child asleep, draped in robes faded with time. Unable to contain himself, Sirius ran swiftly to the bed and taking his beloved in his arms, embraced, and kissed him fondly above a hundred times. When Remus’ speech returned once more, he told them all of his great adventure. The King restored what was stolen from him, and gave such rich gifts, moreover, as I cannot tell. As for Petunia and Severus? They were cast from the country and chased from the realm, he returned to the supporters of the old crown and she went forth to seek a more abiding city, and neither were seen again.

The adventure that you have heard is no vain fable, and I should hope next you hear rumours of men turned beasts, you will remember the lay of the werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I'm sorry for the mistakes, as I said written at 3am and fuelled by insomnia and a hyper fixation on Celtic folklore.  
> I'd love to hear your feedback, if I were to write this as a longer story in my own style would anyone be interested? If I rewrote some other lais for a marauders universe? Though this is not at all my best work I'm beyond happy to have actually finished something and hope to finish some of my more ambitious projects in the future.  
> The original Lay of the Were-Wolf (no less queer and surprisingly easy to read):  
> https://www.gradesaver.com/the-lais-of-marie-de-france/e-text/viii-the-lay-of-the-were-wolf


End file.
